


Catwalk Wonder

by JLoDucky



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dom Draco, Dom/sub, M/M, Sub Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-02-27 15:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2698109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLoDucky/pseuds/JLoDucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco wants to buy Harry for the weekend in a charity auction but what happens when he finds his affections returned...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was planning on finishing my current story before starting another but as I plan this to be short and filled with hot sex and cute fuffy I figured I could let the plot bunny write it
> 
> Kitty

One sunny afternoon at Hogwarts Draco was coming up from the dungeons to the great hall for lunch daydreaming mainly going on auto pilot when he suddenly found his way blocked.

There was a huge crowd in the great hall.

"Oi what are you all blocking the corridors for?"  
"there's a new poster on the board" some Hufflepuff boy told him excitedly. Draco rolled his eyes "all right everyone break it up go have lunch and come look after. Go on move!"

The crowd reluctantly moved on leaving the board clear. The new poster said:

Charity  
Fashion show and Auction

Friday 4:30 in the great hall

See outfits of famous designers from all over the world on the catwalk  
and then have the chance to buy them!

Also have the chance to buy a helper for the weekend as the models themselves are also up for auction!

All proceeds go to the 'Phoenix Rising' charity to help those affected by the war

If you would like to be a part of it contact your head of house for details

 

Well that was unexpected....  
He knew there had been talk of a fundraiser they'd mentioned it in the prefect meeting but this was a surprise.

I suppose a helper would be fun and I always love clothes so I might as well go a little voice whispered in his head ... and maybe he'll be there.... if he was a model we could buy him ...... Draco shivered there'd be rules though wouldn't there I'll have to ask uncle Sev

Forgetting about lunch entirely he headed down to the dungeons.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Back in his head boy room Draco was reading the list of rules...

· You cannot harm your helper  
· You cannot ask them to do anything dangerous to themselves or others  
· You cannot do anything to your helper without their permission  
· Your helper is not a slave treat them nicely  
· You cannot ask them to do your homework for you only to help you do it  
· You are not allowed to embarrass your helper in public

they don't sound too bad I'd still be free to do what I like with him during that weekend as long as I made him want it

He smiled to himself as he started planning his weekend with the boy.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco spent all week planning and when Friday afternoon came around he changed his outfit twelve times before deciding the first was actually the best.

He sent everything back to his wardrobe with a wave of his wand and tidied up the rest of his room and made his bed looking around satisfied he then cleaned up the bathroom as well before he left.

He'd made sure he had enough money by taking the money bag that takes straight from his vault.

When he got to the great hall he found a seat in front of the end of the catwalk and read the pamphlet on the charity's work some Hufflepuff had given him on his way in.

The hall filled quickly and at exactly 4:30 the lights dimmed and spot lights started whizzing all over the place

A voice rang round the room "Ladies and gentlemen witches and wizards please welcome your host for the evening... the Irish wonder......Seamus Finnigan!"  
The spotlights stopped on the curtains and Seamus slipped out grinning as the audience clapped. Some pop music started playing.

"how's everyone doing? You excited to get this show on the road I know I am" The crowd clapped louder.

"ok now our models are all nervously waiting backstage so show your love for our first dazzling dame miss Lavender brown."

The curtains opened revealing lavender in a pink day dress who started walking.

"miss brown is sporting a foxy little number that would be great for a picnic on one of these nice sunny days, it was designed by Madam Le'Franco and is sold in her shop 'étoffe magnifique' in Paris"

Lavender twirled a couple of times then walked back posing before walking off.

Seamus called out the next one and the afternoon progressed that way for about half an hour. Draco was getting bored he'd only seen one outfit he liked and he already had it so that wasn't much good.

"now sadly ladies and gents this is our last model and outfit but don't fret we have the auctioning next

I believe we saved the best till last so without further ado please welcome Mr.... Harry potterrr!"

The opening notes of a song start (before you move on play Lenny Kravitz - strut) 

The curtains open to reveal Harry standing there in a silver Cape draped over one shoulder black skin tight leather trousers and a sheer black shirt that's so tight and see through you could trace every muscle on his well toned body. He smirks sexily and starts strutting down the catwalk winking at girls in the crowd as he goes.  
As he draws closer he catches Draco's eyes and Harry purposely licks his lips, he can't help but stare in fascination. he meets Harry's gaze again and notices he's wearing eyeliner making those eyes that torment him in his dreams more vivid, Draco moans quietly in appreciation.

Harry stops right in front of Draco takes the Cape off swirling it around him like he's dancing a paso doble and flings it back to Seamus, he then poses before he starts strutting back up the catwalk.

Draco's eyes slip down and watch Harry's ass move enticingly. *He can't be wearing underwear* his mind supplies causing him to groan and lick his lips on the last line of the song Harry wills round and blows a kiss looking straight at Draco. * he couldn't have meant that for me he must like someone behind me* Draco sighs and only just realises Seamus was talking.  
"So how about that ladies and gents who'da thought our saviour could look that good? Anyway please join me in welcoming back our models"

The all file on and line up in front of the curtain.

Each outfit and then model get sold off starting with lavender. The highest lot that went was an evening gown some Ravenclaw was wearing Anna-something Draco wasn't really listening but it went for 50 galleons.

After they were sold they went backstage to change until only Harry was left, Seamus slung his arm round Harry who was wearing the cape again.

"So our final lots are Harry Potter... and his clothing" some girl screams. "I would like to start with his clothes so can I hear 10 galleons?"   
A girl raises her hand blushing.

"Twenty anyone?" Terry boot raisins his hand, before Seamus can call another amount Draco calls out "60"   
Everyone looks at him surprised but Harry locks eyes with him and winks at him, Draco tries hard not to blush.

"Um ok 65 anyone?" Someone starts to raise their hand but Draco glares at them until they lower it again causing Harry to chuckle in amusement "ok sold to the man with shockingly blonde hair," Draco glares at Seamus "hey I never said it didn't look nice! Uh anyway shall we start the bidding for Harry at 20?" 

The bidding slowly rises in fives till it gets to 70 galleons a girl takes it to 75 nervously, Draco rolls his eyes and raises his hand calling "make it 100 might as well help the charity while getting my helper" the way he says the last word lets everyone know what kind of help he means.

"I'm sure no one else wants to match that so congratulations Draco on your prize" he pauses "If you didn't manage to buy something today don't be disheartened all of today's outfits can be found in the catalogs on the tables near the doors in a vitiate of colours and other outfits from each designers collection. 15% of all purchases go to our charity so pick up a bag and restock your wardrobes. Also around the hall you will find our collection buckets in the hands of our fabulous helpers any and all donations will be wonderful, I hope you enjoyed today and thank you for coming" 

The crowd starts to leave and eventually there's only the people who bought items left in the hall.

Harry's the first out and he's still wearing his outfit but he's carrying a leather bag, he heads straight over grinning.  
"So oh owner of mine shall we go?" Draco smirks at that "still need to pay but go fetch me a bag of catalogs while I write a cheque" he does so and Draco writes and hands over his cheque then heads for the doors, Harry falls into step with him as they walk down to his room.

"So did you buy me for a reason or do you just like me?" Draco muses for a moment opening his door before replying "hmm both I think" he then goes and sits behind his large dark wood desk and puts are things away "are you glad I bought you?" He asks while he Organises his essays still not looking at Harry "yes I am" Draco looks at him then with a calculating gaze "why?" 

Harry blushes "thought that would be obvious Draco"   
"So you were putting on a show for me?  
Harry nods "good"   
Draco walks around his desk standing behind Harry and whispers in his ear  
"I have a few rules Harry and if you don't follow them I will punish you however I see fit." Harry shivers "and you wouldn't complain or tell on me would you"


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hot sex as promised ;) it'll get hotter later in the story tho 
> 
> Also I like the pet name kitty hence using it for myself and Harry don't be mean please 
> 
> Kitty

Harry's POV

I couldn't believe my luck he actually bought me I'm his for a weekend at least and then he said he liked me ohh I could have kissed him right there but the other reason he bought me intrigues me so I follow him inside looking around as I wait for him to finish I see I'm in a lounge/study of sorts.

Black leather sofas and a matching armchair are gathered around a and there are two high backed chairs in front of the desk but other than that the room is done in light wood tones and creams. There's a door to the left of the desk and bookcases filled with school books and ancient tomes.

I'm startled out of my observations by his questions and I can't help to answer them truthfully. And then he's behind me hissing in my ear in a teasing tone asking if I'd rat him out for his actions.  
"Depends if I like or deserve them" I reply Draco chuckles "I'm sure you will Harry" his voice had dropped to such a sexy tone that my breath hitched

"Will you submit to me Harry? Do you want me?" I can't help but nod  
"face me" he orders I do and I meet his gaze for a second before his lips are on mine it takes a beat for me to react but then I wind my hands into his gorgeous hair his around my waist drawing me in. I moan as he deepens the kiss, I can feel him smiling against my lips and then he licks them asking for entrance, I let him in immediately our tongues fight for dominance for a bit but I submit letting him thoroughly explore my mouth.

He breaks away panting resting our foreheads together to catch our breath.  
"Wow that... You.. Just wow" I gush breathlessly  
He chuckles "but kitten darling we have barely started yet"  
"Kitten?"  
"Sorry slip I won't call you that again"  
"No I like it..just why?"  
"Well it's become habit as your alway wondering around into places you shouldn't like a naughty kitten" he smiles at me.  
"So if I'm naughty.... Does that mean your gunna punish me?"  
He smirks "depends what you want to do today, you could I could punish you for your past miss demeanours or you could dress up for me or I could take you to my room but that all depends on two things happening one me informing you on what the rules and expectations I have are and two you telling me about everything you what you like what you've done and what you want"  
he takes my hand and leads us to the sofas, he sits in the arm chair removing his dress shoes lounging back and let's me choose my seat watching me carefully I know this is a test. I toe off my shoes too and climb onto his lap and snuggle close hoping I did the right thing.

"Very good kitten I like you in touching distance." I beam up at him and he puts his arms around me "so first I want you to tell me what your experience is"  
"I um, have kissed cho and ginny and um, over the summer I met a guy and we um.."  
"Did you have sex?" I shake my head blushing "n-no but we did um, just hands..."  
He kisses my head "and what do you like? you seem to be happy being submissive to me and you shivered when I talked about punishment"  
"I like being equal outside the bedroom but on our own I want to be your submissive if that's ok?"  
"So you'll challenge me outside and bend over for me in here?" I bush and nod "sounds good to me kitten so does that mean after this weekend you'll still be mine?"  
"You'd want that?" I ask nervously he kisses me "yes I do, in fact I wanted it since I realised you bugged me cause I like you and I couldn't have you"  
"When?"  
"When did I start liking you hmm think it was third year that's actually why I tried to impress you with that bloody halfbreed bird"  
"i liked you since the Yule ball I was so jealous of you dancing with pansy but then i had a I'm not gay crisis and started to date ginny..."

We laps into silence I can't believe this is real!

"Harry just so I don't do anything wrong can you tell me how far you'd want to go right now?" 

I blush he's all I wanted for a couple of years now if it was anyone else it would be way too soon but I've know him since I was eleven and sure we weren't on good terms but I know him almost as well as I know Ron maybe better because I watched him so much I know I won't know everything so I'm not going to assume I do but I feel I know him well enough and it feels right.. So maybe it would be ok to live out my dreams....

"We um can go as far as you like I mean I've wanted to be in your bed or you in mine for months at least so if we both want its and feels right we could you know?"

He kisses me hard. "I'll take you on a date before I think that would seem right don't you think? A romantic evening?" I nod it does sound great but how am I going to keep my hands off him tho he looks so good in his black jeans edible even "but until then we could still do something if you'd like?" I look up brightly.  
"Please Dray" I breathe  
He groans and pulls me closer kissing me like I'm the thing his life depends on. Each slide of our tongues, each nip to my lip and every sound he makes sends spikes of arousal through my body. 

I'm hard in seconds.

Draco shifts a little under me and I feel his erection pressing against my thigh. I shiver in anticipation, I want more I need more. Still kissing him I plant my hands on the arms of the chair to steady me and move so I'm straddling him, I sit back down and our arousals brush the shot of pleasure makes me break the kiss and gasp.

He smirks at me, leans forward and nibbles my ear then moves further down my neck nipping and licking slowly moving down to the juncture between my neck and shoulder and he starts sucking and licking sending even more tingles through my body. Somewhere in the back of my mind I know he must have moved or removed my shirt but I can't find the will to care as long as he doesn't stop.

I thread my fingers into his hair moaning I can't help but wonder if he's talented with his mouth in other areas, my hardness throbs at the thought.  
"D-Dr-dray" he kisses my neck one more time before moving away from the newly formed purple hickey with a satisfied smirk.  
"Yes kitten?"  
I blink my eyes open not sure when they closed "more"I breathe heavily "please I want you so much, need you"  
Draco half groans half growls grabbing my thighs and lying us down onto the fluffy cream rug in front of the fire.  
"You beg so pretty and I didn't even ask you to" he says as he starts undoing the last two buttons of my shirt pushing it off my shoulders. He pauses just as he was about to kiss me again. 

"Harry kitten what are those?"

I freeze how could I have forgotten! God he's not going to want me now! I almost feel like crying. I try and close my shirt again but he stops me, he takes it off me completely and runs his hands over the half healed and old scars and yellowing bruises. I meet his silver eyes they're shining with anger but also concern.

"Who did this to you my kitten?"  
"M-m-my unc-uncle" he hisses sharply making me flinch.  
"You are never seeing him again I won't let him hurt you ever again" he growls.  
"Y-you still want me? But I'm ugly" Draco stops for a moment and looks at me confused.  
"Why would you think that and of course I want you kitten your the most beautiful intelligent and sexy man I've ever met I just don't want anyone hurting my boyfriend ever again" he kisses my nose "I'll take care of you at mine if you'd like" he smiles at me drawing me into a hug.  
"I'm going to make sure he's punished for this" he whispers into my hair. I snuggle closer.

"That killed the mood really well didn't it" I mumble into his chest. He chuckles "don't be so sure I want to show you how beautiful you are" suddenly I'm on my back again but something's different he's not attacking me like a savage beast anymore, he's kissing me hungrily but also lovingly all over my chest. I watch him for a moment. He's kissing my scars...

"Your beautiful with or without them Harry so unbelievably sexy he licks the faint lines of muscles on my stomach "and you'd be just as sexy without these too"

I giggle as he runs his fingers down my sides, Draco gets a mischievous look in his eyes and moves up to lick the same paths, I shiver.  
"I'm going to have to explore how ticklish you are later" he notes to himself before licking just under the waist band of my leather trousers. By now my cock is straining against them again wanting release. He leans down lower and presses a firm kiss to the bulge.  
"Draayyy" I moan.

"Watch me kitten" he orders then starts to unlace the leather with his teeth. My eyes flutter with arousal but I keep staring entranced. He then pulls the trousers off me my erection springing free precum leaking out and running down my length.  
"Oh kitten" he groans "your perfect, you'll feel sooo good in my hand and sliding into my mouth"

I shiver my cock twitching in anticipation.  
"But sadly not just yet my love" I whimper as he stands "soon don't worry but I'm a tad over dressed for the occasion" I nod vigorously and try and get up to help him but he holds me to the floor making me wait and watch as he slowly unbuttons his shirt.

Milky white skin is revealed to me inch by inch. When he's done he slips it off his shoulders I just stare. He's a Greek god every muscle is toned and strong but he still remains slim. His are more defined than mine but not so much that they are bulging, I know he'll be stronger than me and the thought of him using that strength in the bedroom causes my cock to dribble more precum.

He slides his hands down over his chest and plays with the belt on his jeans making sure he has my attention. As he's undoing the fastenings I notice he has long nimble fingers, I wonder what else he can do with them...

And then he drops his jeans... OH MY GOD..... He's huge!

I get up onto my knees in front of him. He's hard, dark pinky purple, long and thick my mouth floods with saliva just looking at him but the scent of his arousal makes me moan and my own leak a bit more. I look to him for permission he nods so I immediately lick him like a cat all over his hardness.  
"Stop teasing kitten" 

I stop and slowly take him into my mouth humming in pleasure at the taste. His hands go to my hair and he moans loudly. I suck and swirl my tongue gradually taking him deeper until I can't take anymore I swallow some of the excess saliva, he moans louder knees almost buckling. I suck in pulses and then swallow humming. "Fuck!"

He pulls me off him "God kitten I thought you only did hands?"  
I nod confused "I was going to cum down that sweet little throat of yours baby you have a very skilled mouth"  
I blush "you tasted good...."  
He kisses me "you've been a very good kitty I'm going to have to reward you"  
I want to know what he tastes like...but how to ask....  
"Can I drink your milk dominant?"  
"Oh you really like that name don't you and I'm glad you know your manners darling. I'll let you drink me after I'm finished drinking you" he pushes me down running his hands up my legs sending shivers up my body. Then his tongue follows the same path neither reaching my hardness. I'm leaking and twitching a lot and then he blows on the wetness.

"Ohhhhh"

His tongue licks a stripe up me and then swirls around the head dipping his tongue into the slit rubbing for a bit then he swallows me whole.

I scream

Sucking hard I don't notice till he touches me, his hands rolling my balls and rubbing behind them. My eyes flutter shut moaning. One hand moves up and he slips two fingers into my mouth I suck automatically. A few seconds later he takes them out and I feel wet fingers rubbing my ass. I'm too far gone into pleasure to care. He slowly pushes one inside. I make a questioning noise. He moves off my cock to answer.

"I know it feels odd baby and it might hurt but i promise it'll be good soon I'll make you feel sooo good" 

He resumes sucking as I nod and I notice it hurts less. He moves his finger in and out a few times before slipping another in at the same time as he swallows. It burns but his mouth is too distracting so I just moan. He fucks me on his fingers and scissors them stretching me till it doesn't bother me at all. Finally he crooks his fingers up and rubs something. I see stars.

*fuck!!!*

He does it three more times causing me to hiss swear words louder and louder. I'm so close.

He then swallows, hums, rubs my balls and crooks his fingers all at the same time. I throw my head back shuddering, my release flooding into his mouth which he swallows hungrily.

*DRRRAAAAACCCOOOOOOOO!!!!*

I collapse panting. Draco crawls up my body grinning kissing me letting me taste myself before lying back drawing me close.

"So what did you hiss?"  
"Hmm?"  
"When you orgasmed what did you say?"  
"Your name why was I muffled or something?"  
"No just speaking parseltounge was very hot if you were wondering "  
"You liked me speaking parseltounge? Normally people find it creepy"  
"Nope sexy plus it shows that your very powerful and have good ancestry and Malfoy's always get the best which is you my dear"

I lean up on my elbow and kiss him.  
*so you like me speaking like this do you drrracooo* the slytherin in question shivered.  
"Stop it kitten or you'll get me hard again"  
"Wait you already?"  
He nods "watching you in ecstasy, drinking your cum, feeling you contract around my fingers and hearing you scream in parseltounge sent me over the edge"  
I blush "dray I want you to be able to recognise some words in parseltounge if that's ok?" He nods "ok um your name is *Draco* or *dray* and um you should recognise when I eventually tell you this *i love you* but I'm not telling what that means yet I just want you to remember it"  
"Ok kitten" I lay my head on his chest again "so was that better than that handjob you had this summer?"  
"100 times better I can't wait to find out what sex is like with you"  
"And I can't wait for fuck that tight little ass of yours" Draco whispers huskily I bat at his chest blushing."so I was thinking clothes then a date?"  
I pout "but I don't wanna go back to my dorm to find clothes for a date I wanna stay in your arms"

He grins at me "well kitten you could alway put those leather trousers back on and borrow one of my shirts?" I nod before snuggling closer.  
"You know that means you have to get up not snuggle down"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christmas is mental sorry this took so long I hope you all had happy holidays and I hope you have a great new year 
> 
> Kitty  
> Xx

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~HP~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Allot of kissing and a few gropes later and we were both dressed. Draco found me a black vest and a emerald green shirt to wear but insisted I carry on wearing the leather Draco put on virtually the same outfit as before the colours just slightly different but I didn't mind he still looked gorgeous. 

"Kitten are you gunna stare at me all day or are we actually going to go on this date?" His tone amused but his eyes looks nervous as though he thought id back out. I tried to reassure him with a smile as I looped my hand around his elbow.  
"So what are we going to do?"  
"Well I uh.. If your hungry we could have dinner or we could shop first?"  
"So you didn't have a set plan?"  
"Not really that ok? I mean we could go another day if you'd like a more defined plan of action but I didn't really think further than if I can I'd get you in my arms." He kissed my forehead and I couldn't help grinning he's so cute when he's nervous.  
"Well i never plan anything so why start now?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~DM~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Walking down to Hogsmead with Harry was great we talked about all manner of things from quiddich to music and sweets to books. I guess we mutually decided to broach weightier subjects after we knew each other better.

I look over at him just as we are passing a small stream that runs to the lake. He's watching me with an odd look.  
"Something wrong Harry?"  
"No uh it's just your different, your acting different than earlier?" It sounded like he was asking and stating at the same time.  
"Bad differnt?"  
"No just you were all strong and demanding and now your sweeter than a puppy" I can't help blushing.  
"I may be a controlling evil bastard at times kitten but I have feelings and I want you to see the softer side of me too soyoumightloveme eventually at least." I reply my words getting quieter and faster.  
"Hmmm" he says "I'm not sure I think the odd sarcastic comment would help me not think I'm on a date with an alien."  
".....what's an alien?" I don't think I've heard of one I wonder if they are creatures like that loony girl Harry insists on being friends with goes on about. The next thing I know Harry is on the ground crying with laughter. Now really people will think I drove him insane....

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~HP~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After I managed to control my laughter we continued into Hogsmead and decided to go shopping first then dinner later. Well more Draco saw something and dragged me into a shop...

"Slow down Dray what's in here that's so important?" He suddenly skidded to a halt.  
"What is so important is they finally have one in stock."  
"One what?" Instead of telling me he dragged me further into the store eventually stopping at a display of books all by the same author.  
"Books?"  
"Not just any books kitten Michel Brendan books and they've got his newest one."  
"So what kind of books are they?" I asked looking at the cover of one. It had black swirls all over it in the shape of a tree and was called the blackened oak.

"It's hard to pinpoint as each ones different that ones about a murder but frosted glass is a love story all his books are set in the same kingdom with a background plot of a lost prince and a wrongful ruler."  
"Sounds good so your hooked?"  
"Uh huh anyway every visit I've checked if they have this one and finally they do."  
"You know Amazon preordering is so much easier..." I mumble  
"What?"  
"Uh muggle thing where you can get books ordered before and sent to you as soon as they are published."  
"Wow you know you could um show me some muggle things if you'd like." He said to me casually as he continued browsing.  
"You wouldn't object I know you were bought up not to like them."  
"I admit that my father can be wrong on many subjects so i decided to be open to new experiences especially if your the one showing me." He wrapped me into his arms from behind.

"So any other books needed or shall we pay and go?"  
"Not on my part so we can go if you like." I lean up and kiss his cheek before letting him buy it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~DM~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Draaaay?"  
"Yes kitten?"  
"Why are you making me try all these clothes on again?"  
I can't help but sigh "because before today I had no idea how amazing your body was because you never wore clothes that fit so I'm rectifying it by buying you a new wardrobe. By the way i still want to know why you wore those things."

"Oh um. Well can we talk about it later?"  
"Of course I wasn't expecting instant answers, you ready yet or am I going to have to come in and help?" I lower my voice.  
"You could if you like.." The hushed whisper sends shivers down my spine and I look around then slip behind the curtains. I turn to face him jaw dropping.

My Harry is standing before me in skintight grey jeans and a half buttoned shirt hair all messed up that I ache to grasp and he's got the cutest grumpy pout on. I lean forward and lick up his neck finishing by nibbling on his ear.  
"You shouldn't tease me so kitten or we'll never make it to dinner" i hiss in his ear.  
"Bu whu....." He seems incapable of speech... shame I chuckle.  
"So is this the last one to try and am I brilliant at knowing what looks great on you?"  
"Sh-surely you'd have to be the judge of that?"  
"Hmm true I think you look good in this so I'm presuming I'm right."  
He beams at me its like every compliment is stardust to him... The way his eyes light up mmm maybe they'll do that at other moments too..... Wait no bad Draco head in the game here date first sexy times later...

"Dray did you hear me?"  
"Hmm? No?"  
"I just said if your sure that they are all good does that mean we can go to honeydukes now?"  
"I guess." He stares at me for a moment. "What?"  
"Aren't you going to I dunno leave so I can change back?"  
"No why would I? It's not like I haven't seen you naked yet."  
"True"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~HP~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Did you really have to buy all the chocolate frogs they had in stock? I mean you could have bought normal bars or even a box of chocolates but no you had to buy a huge crate of hopping confectionery."  
Is he mad or exasperated? "I do have a reason dray."  
"Do tell"  
"They were my first sweet or treat food so I kind of have a sentimental thing for them and I love chocolate more than other sweets so I always buy the chocolate frogs and as for why so many it's cause exams are comming up and hermione never lets me go to Hogsmead when it's getting close to exams to be honest you'll be lucky to see me if she doesn't chain me and Ron to the library. Chocolate helps me not kill her from the stress so I stock up."

"Even if I have to study with you I'll still see you kitten." He slides his hand across the table to squeeze mine.  
"You know you didn't need to carry it all the way here I could have and then you wouldn't have splinters."  
"I did need to as I couldn't let my date lug around a crate it would be ungentlemanly of me."  
"But we are both men."  
"Ah but I'm the one taking you on this date Harry so despite being equals in this relationship we still need to abide buy social etiquette and let the asker take care of the askie."  
"Fine but I'm taking you to madam pomfrey when we go back"  
"Deal"  
"You know I never knew this place existed."  
"Kind of the point as this is a nice restaurant they don't want school kids swanning in all the time and ruining the romantic atmosphere."  
"But we are kids..."  
"I'm on a date with my boyfriend who after this will come back to my room so I can have my wicked way with him how is that any different to everyone else in this place? It's filled with husbands, wives, fiancées, lovers all wanting to enjoy a meal with their better half hopping that the evening will go well just like me hoping to impress their date. Personally I think we fit right in."

I feel my cheeks burning. "I uh is that good?..." I mumble gesturing to his plate. Wow that was great Harry he gives you this huge speach and you can only ask if he likes the food I mean seriously it's like your trying to prove your not good enough for him  
"It's wonderful but not as good as you tasted earlier." He practically purred. Shivers run down my spine.  
"You know you never did answer me earlier, how come you were all demanding and sexy earlier and now your all sweet and teasing. It's like you've gone from whips and chains to chocolate and whipped cream."

"I can use all of that on you if that's what you like kitten..." The dark twinkle in his eyes tell me that's a promise "but as for why is I have many sides and you said you wanted equality outside the bedroom so my domineering side is taking a back seat until it can have you in my bed again.  
Taking that away leaves you with what pansy calls my chocolate covered teddy bear side though personally I think it's more me proving I can care and take care of you every possible way, you've already met my jealous defensive side I suppose the only side left would be my protective side."

"I've decided I don't like proper restaurants and dining tables." He looks shocked and worried.  
"What why?"  
"Cause I can't jump into your lap and snog the life out of you."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~DM~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"You sure you don't want coffee or anything else?"  
"Dray stop worrying I've had a great first date and now what I'd really like is to be back in your rooms.."  
Heat shoots straight through me. I grab his hand kiss it and then tug him back towards the school. His laughter making me grin if I could only hear one thing for the rest of my life it'd be his laugh.

We made many stops on our way to my rooms against trees, walls, doorways, even the banisters of staircases just to kiss each other senseless before getting to hot to continue without going further. The last corridor was practically sprinted before I slammed him against my door kissing him as I unlocked it.....


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as we are inside he picks me up getting me to lock my legs around his waist and arms around his shoulders. The friction between us sends shivers through me I can't wait. The door shuts and I can feel we are moving but I couldn't care less as long as his tongue stays locked with mine and the tingles never stop.

Suddenly He pulls back smirking at me before I'm thrown onto the bed. I whine in the back of my throat at the loss causing a dark sexy chuckle.  
"You know I won't leave you for long kitten." He kneels on the edge of the bed looking at me wolffish glint in his eyes. Crawling up the bed just like a predator stalking his prey. He licks a stripe up my neck.  
"Don't move unless your told" he hissed in my ear the tone of it leaving no question I had no choice but to obey.

He takes his wand out and runs it down my shirt the fabric unknits falling into rags around me. Ohh I want him.  
"Dominant?"  
"Yes pet?"  
"Am I allowed to talk?" I ask timidly not wanting his attentions to end. He considers for awhile while tracing lazy patters on my chest with his wand.  
"I suppose, as it's our first I want it to be good so I'll need your to tell me what you like me doing, so yes you may"

I nod and wait for him to continue. Placing his wand beside me he starts to lick and kiss my neck I'm sure I'll have a wonderful hickey tomorrow. I really want to squirm from the attention but I settle for a moan instead. He seems pleased with that and starts to move down to nip and suckle at my nipple. Under his assault it becomes peaked and bolts radiate across my nerves.  
"Ohh" he switches to the other having the same affect. 

Wishing so much to writhe with pleasure but knowing this is only the beginning if I give in now I'll be punished and much though it sounds like an appealing idea I don't want this to end.  
"Please" I whimper not really sure what I'm asking for. He beaks off amused.  
"Begging already?" I nod slightly not sure if it counts as moving.  
"I think you need a little more restraint other wise I'd be fucking you in a minuet not that I'd object but I have plans so you'll just have to wait." He takes my wrists and moves it so my arms are above me in a 'Y' he then strokes down them causing shivers. He picks up his wand again and casts a spell to tie them their. He sits back straddling my waist to observe me. I can feel my cock resting between his ass, I wish I could move the pressure would be wonderful. Grinding against him oh I wish. The anticipation is killing me.  
I'm brought back from my lust filled dreaming by the wave of his wand.  
"No daydreaming Harry I'd presumed I didn't need to tell you that. No matter I'll reclaim your attention with your punishment." My eyes lock with his unsure if I should be afraid but all I see is hunger.  
He waves his wand again and something drops into the palm of his hand he then duplicates it.  
"Do you know what these are?" He shows me two little silver balls with a dial on one side and a hole in the other.   
"No sir"  
"Well you will be learning something today then" he leans forward and nips my nipples back into peaks then places the hole over each. The cold metal makes me his and I'm starting to get an idea.  
He turns the dial on each about three notches then taps each with his wand. The effect is instantaneous it feels like I'm being sucked bitten and licked all at once.  
"Oooooohhhhhhhhh" he smirks and turns the dials up to five. It gets harsher but no less pleasurable. I can feel my hardness weep and throb for attention.  
"Like that?"  
"Yesssssssss"  
"Want more?" More what though? More pleasure hell yes but I can see that the higher it goes the more painful it will be.... But he wants me to be patient doesn't he...  
"I'm at your mercy master do as you please" it appears that I made the right choice as he grinds onto me as a reward. God that feels good.

Draco then climbs off me much to my disappointment but then he starts to remove his shirt so it's not all bad. Feasting my eyes on his milky white skin I can't wait for more. He strips down to his boxers and sits next to me.  
I can see the damp patch spreading on the silk. He wants this just as much as I do.   
He licks his lips and trails his fingers over every inch of my skin goosebumps trailing in their wake.  
He then follows their pattern with his lips and tongue giving me occasional nips leaving my nerves on fire.  
Picking up his wand he vanishes my trousers, I can't help but moan at the freedom. He then continues his oral assault on my skin.

Just a little to the left... No no back up... Please come on!  
Whining and whimpering I try and get his attention but he keeps ignoring me or rather what I want.  
"Draaay please."  
"Hmm what is it?" He barely stops his ministrations to reply.  
"Touch me"  
"I am touching you" he teases.  
"But not there where I want you to!"  
"You'll have to ask if you want something"  
"Lick me fuck me I don't care just stop teasing I'll cum before you get anywhere near me soon."  
"We can't have that can we" he grins at me pulling off my boxers, my erection springs free. A pool of precum already forming on my stomach.   
He blows up my length and dips his tongue into the wetness. My stomach muscles jump and shivers run down my spine.

"Pull your knees up and legs apart." I do so immediately. He trails kisses and nips down between my legs. A whispered spell later and I feel a weird tingling before I feel him lick me. Ok that's a bit weird but .. Ohh...  
He licks and sucks for awhile making my legs shake before he stabs his tongue inside me. It feels even weirder but not entirely bad.. 

After a few minutes he pulls away I whimper at the loss. Casting another spell to slick his fingers he kisses my thigh and slowly pushes one into my slightly loosened hole.  
Is it always going to be this weird?   
Two then three. I try and stay relaxed but it's starting to feel sore and then he does something different.  
"Ohhh there!"  
"You mean this?" He crooks his fingers again, spikes of pleasure pulse through my body.  
"Draaayyy"  
"Yes kitten tell me what you want."  
"You....more....please" I pant. He kneels up and removes his boxers, his flushed manhood is huge. That is gunna fit right?  
He slithers up my body leans down and kisses me then slowly pushes in. 

My world spirals down to one thought one feeling one desire, to be one with him in this pleasure forever.

When he's all the way in he just stares at me panting he then kisses me passionately.  
His thrust are shallow at first getting stronger and deeper.  
"Ohhhhh"  
"Your sooo tight"  
"Feel good?" He nods   
"Wanted this so long... Better...than...imag...in..d" 

He wanted this? How long?

Drags his nails across my skin leaving my nerves alight. I wish I could touch him feel his muscles ripple under my fingers. Maybe next time. Ooo next time yes cause this won't end here or this weekend I'll be in his bed many nights to come. I can't help but moan at that thought.

"Wish I could last longer for you but mmmm too good" hands gripping my ass slamming into me at a brutal pace I can feel a knot in my stomach the tingling rising to a peak.

"Close Dom" he wraps his hand around me and moves in time with his thrusts. I didn't think it could get any better.

I scream seeing white as I cum. I can feel him pumping his into me before he collapses like a dead weight.

Leaning up he vanishes the restraints and the metal balls before gathering me into his arms and rolling us so I'm lying on him. I snuggle closer enjoying the warmth and care.

"So was that ok?" He asks as the pulls the covers over us.  
"Better" I mumble half asleep. He smiles and kisses my head then lies back to sleep himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that's good enough I didn't want their first to be majorly kinky cause my boys do love each other above all else even if they haven't said it yet...


	5. Chapter 5

Gradually swimming back to consciousness i notice I'm wrapped in warmth like I'd cast a heating charm on my duvet. I wonder what woke me this is too comfy to make me wake...

I suddenly feel a light tickling sensation over my spine before it stops. Pausing i consider if I imagined it but then it happens again.  
Hmmm and again it's like there's a rhythm to it. 

I blearily crack an eye open. 

I frown this is not my pillow... Mines an awful gold colour this is black.... I open the other eye and look around from my skewed view. This is not my room either nope.... Ooo wait it's Draco's so the tickling is him?

Lifting my head and looking over my shoulder I see him lying on my back and every out breath sends his hair flicking over my back.

Not a bad way to wake up grinning at my sleeping bed mate he looks pretty when he's sleeping I muse. He jolts awake as though he was dreaming he was falling. He meets my eyes and grins back sleepy haze still filling his eyes. Slowly he kisses up my body meeting my lips in a languid kiss to finish. Breaking it his strong arms draw me closer and onto his chest as he lies back.

"M'ning" he croaks frowning and clearing his throat he tries again "morning kitten. Did you sleep well?"  
Kissing his chest I consider his question.  
"Best I've ever slept Dray." His grin turns a little smug "feels safe, warm, right like this has always been my bed and I'd only been staying in a hotel and a pretty rubbish one at that."  
Chuckling he starts carding his fingers through my hair.  
"So you'd be willing to sleep here more often?" Feeling my cheeks heat I nod happily.

"Nothing would make me happier."  
"So did you have plans for today or can I keep you here?"  
"I um well you paid for my weekend so it's really up to you..."  
"Ah yes I did hmmm do you feel like going out or would you rather indoor exercise...?" He trails off with a teasing glint.  
"Well um maybe breakfast first I uh don't think I have the energy right now."  
"Sounds like a plan kitten" he nuzzles my nose. "You know your cute when your flustered." I duck my head to hide my embarrassment but he catches my chin and tilts my head up for a kiss.  
"Don't hide from me harry you deserve every compliment I give you no need to be modest."  
"But I'm not pretty or handsome dray especially not like you are I dunno why my efforts on stage worked to attract you but I'm glad they did."  
"It was all for me?"  
"Yeah....I've kinda liked you since about third year and I wanted to be friends in first but then you were all posh and uppity and I didn't think I was good enough and you kinda insulted my first two friends so I knew you wouldn't like the real me if you didn't like who did...but I dunno I kinda realised I was fighting back so you'd actually talk to me even if you were mean..kinda made me realise I lo..." Trailing off as I look up at him, his blank shocked stare bores into me for a few seconds before he scoops me up and kisses me hard.  
"You my dear are an idiot. I've always wanted you kitten as my best friend and then my boyfriend as I grew up."

"Bu"

"Shush. Little known fact about me when I'm nervous and trying to impress I have a habit of rambling things my father taught me, it's stupid I know cause he's a prejudiced bastard but when we first met I didn't know I thought my dad was everything and always right so I used what he taught to make people like me. Did you know I sent dobby to you in second year? He said he tried to do as I'd asked but you still came to school anyway.  
I'd been thinking all year about how everyone loved you and how maybe father was wrong and you weren't awful.  
You'd already started hating me though so I couldn't just go I'm sorry wanna be friends so I tried to get your attention anyway I could, I'm not proud of it and I think I made it worse but anyway by the summer I'd decided to at least try and make peace and be friends mum said she thought it might still be possible. I'd written about 30 letters before deciding it'd probably be best face to face.  
Father found some and went ballistic a week later he was still glaring at me though the shouting had stopped he'd started muttering to himself that he'd have to get rid of you then I'd go back to being perfect. I knew I'd have to keep pretending to hate you, couldn't have bared it if you'd died especially if everyone blamed my family for it.  
One evening father was grinning like a maniac and some man turned up with a package I listened to father talking to him about how he'd use something of the dark lords to kill you but it had to be done at school and that it would kill two birds with one spell as it would kill all the muggleborns as well. I couldn't just sit there but I didn't know what to do and then dobby came cause it was my bedtime and his job to take me there and the idea popped into my head. If you never went to school you'd stay alive. I couldn't save everyone but I could save you."

"Wow"  
"By the way I've always wondered what happened to dobby? I know he was in fathers service while I was at school but he said he was stolen.."  
"I spose you could say that I kinda tricked your father into setting him free...he works here at hogwarts now for two galleons and is obsessed with odd socks"

"He always was an odd elf they all love service but dobby I think liked being a nanny elf too much. I grew up with him being my main carer and mum teaching me till I was seven when father took over. You know the other elves at home are kinda glad he's gone when I snuck into the kitchens after second year it was always tidier and had more order like everything and everyone had a place and use, it's not that they don't have fun or anything in fact you should see them the day after any big event they like to party after we have finished our celebration.  
I think house elves are OCD and dobby is like the opposite every birthday he'd give me a cake inside always rainbow with red frosting and as many sweets and sprinkles as would stick on it and weird flavours too, one year I had pea, coffee, mint cake with strawberry and peanut butter icing."

"Did you eat it?"  
"Every year and then I'd throw up in the bathroom as soon as he'd gone" he laughs "do you think he like to see me?"  
"I'm sure he would dray. And thank you for trying to save me even if I was too stubborn to be saved."

"Doesn't matter your here and safe and anyway your mine now so it all worked out ok. Shall we get up and shower before breakfast?" Nodding I let him take me to the bathroom.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"So what are your plans for the future?"  
"I know what everyone expects me to do.."  
"Buuuuttt"  
"Well I've um always liked baking... Cooking not as much as I hated being told to do so when I was younger but I'd never baked anything before Mrs Weasley taught me so I was thinking maybe a cafe?" 

He looked up at me with those big hopeful eyes knowing he sought approval I decided to mull it over rather than use my initial reaction. 'Malfoy's don't do manual labor' but father had been wrong about me with his 'Malfoy heirs always run the family businesses and hold the strings of all politicians" I'd never wanted the last part at least I'd take care of the businesses sure but I'd always wanted to be a designer on the side maybe have my own clothing range. I'm also getting ahead of myself cause my harry isn't my husband or a Malfoy yet and if even he was if I'm bending the rules for myself I might as well let harry do as he pleases.

A small hand waves in front of my face and I notice harry looks worried. Nabbing it I bring it to my lips before replying.  
"If that is your wish kitten then I shall help make it so"  
"Really?"  
"Uh huh as long as you don't spend all your time in the kitchen then I'll let you break tradition."  
"What tradition?"  
"Of Malfoy spouses being socialites" he crinkles his nose cutely.  
"Which part is the problem?"  
"Huh?"  
"Was it the Malfoy spouse part or the socialites that caused your to scrunch up your nose?" His eyes widen in shock.  
"You-you'd want that?"  
"You to be a socialite? Or you to be mine forever? Cause if it's the latter then yes, I know it's way too soon to think about marriage and I'm not proposing as I'd have a plan and a ring if I was but maybe think of this as a forecast of my future intentions? This way too heavy of a subject for our second date just forget I brought it up?" God I'm an idiot"

"No" he comes up on tippy toes and kisses me. "Shan't forget" he tells me with an impish grin before kissing me again. I draw him close and lift him up till he locks his legs round my back the kiss deepens to a little bit more when I feel his member pressing against my abdomen and my answering arousal nestled against his bum. Breaking from his lips I press my forehead to his as we catch our breath.  
"Do you want to continue this or go back to our walk?"  
"Walks probably best as I wouldn't be able to if we continued to kiss."

I reluctantly help him down but I keep him close to my chest.  
"Where will you go after school ends? Back to the manor?"  
"Probably but I'm hoping I'll have a frequent visitor"  
"Oh really and who might that be cause I know I'll be super busy looking for premises to open my cafe" I raise and eyebrow and then tickle him. His laughter echoes over the grounds.

"If you like I can help you look?"  
"Won't you be busy with your own work?"  
"I'd need an hour everyday to see to my business mail and then go to my weekly meetings but other than that I'm free that's why I'd start a second business to fill my free time."  
"Oh ok but then wouldn't you need that time to do whatever that is?"  
"I could technically already be called a designer as I draw clothing in my sketch book and starting to get them made doesn't need to happen right away I'd love to help you."

"We could always have the summer together and then go looking I think I may be due a holiday and I've never been out of the country..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now don't be mad but I may take an even longer break after this purely because I really want to write more chapters for wings and things and as this is the ground work for my laid back story done I'm hoping you won't mind a bit of a wait. The next chapter will be a time jump but I would like to know if you'd want it to be my boys doing exams, competing in quiddich, on holiday or opening a cafe. It's up to you guys love you all.  
> Kitty xx


End file.
